Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus/Wich/Wichura Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Willie, czyli w sumie Willie Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_7 <--- siódma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_8 <--- ósma. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Nami|kot domowy|do zaakceptowania ~ left KociWojownik (dyskusja) Białe znaczenia wyglądają jak kremowe, popraw to. Poza tym, czy baza nie jest przypadkiem za mała?Kajen Zauktalizowane: Poprawiłam, ale nie wiem co do wielkości. Jeśli jest za małe to dajcie znać może uda mi się powiększyć KociWojownik (dyskusja) 16:17, lip 4, 2019 (UTC) Goosebeery|wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Agrest,wojowniczka.png Mam nadzieję,że jest ok Jasna Kropla (dyskusja) Popraw trochę pręgi na kończynach, tzn. podociągaj je. Na boku też by można było.Kajen Pręga|włóczęga|do akceptacji~ Plik:Pręga.png MrocznaLwica Pomniejsz pręgi. Kajen Za bardzo też rozjaśnione łapy i może popraw trochę pręgi by nie wyglądały na takie trójkątne. Press (dyskusja) Deadfoot|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Deadfoot SC.png Znowu Press tutaj maczała palce Majeł (dyskusja) Running Horse|Starszyzna|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Running Horse.png Majeł (dyskusja) Poolcloud|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Poolcloud Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Gwiezdny Kwiat|KG|do zaakceptowania ~~ Plik:Gwiezdny_Kwiat_KG.png na prośbę Wich Press (dyskusja) Ale śliczna :O Majeł (dyskusja) Gwiezdny Kwiat|Samotniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Gwiezdny Kwiat loner.png Press (dyskusja) Gwiezdny Kwiat|Włóczęga|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Gwiezdny Kwiat rouge.png Press (dyskusja) Gwiezdny Kwiat|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Gwiezdny Kwiat kit.png Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Zajęcze Światło|wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Zajęcze Światło.png Robię proste bazy, jak mi kazano Cień Czemu WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Taylor|pieszczoch|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:TaylorKittypet.png tak wygląda robienie base'ów na tablecie - są najgorsze na tej wiki WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Harepaw|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Zajęcza Łapa.png proste kotki są nudne do robienia :( Cień Burzowe Futro|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ leftChyba jest ok KociWojownik (dyskusja) Gołębia Łapa|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pigeonpaw.png Shallowgaze (dyskusja) Janowcowa Łapa (KR)|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:1562270103628.png Oczy mają takie być! Jest na angielskiej Wiki! KociWojownik (dyskusja) Ale my nie jesteśmy angielską wiki WildLoner (dyskusja) Wstawiaj poza tym poprawnie obrazy, wpierw do galerii a potem tutaj, tylko zamieszanie robi się Majeł (dyskusja) O sorki jeśli robię coś nie tak KociWojownik (dyskusja) Janowiec|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:1562270416551.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Janowcowy Pazur (KR)|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ left KociWojownik (dyskusja) Brunatna Skóra|wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:TawnypeltWarrior.png Ja w szylkrety słaba jestem WildLoner (dyskusja) Byłaby ekstra, gdyby nie fakt, że trzeba ją odwzrować na innych bazach. Trochę też brakuje białych łapek, według ...mnie. I trochę za krótkie wąsy na przodzie oraz za jasne uszy w środku... Press (dyskusja) ZAKTUALIZOWANE WildLoner (dyskusja) Spireclaw|wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Spireclaw.png Inspirowałąm się zdjęciem ok Cień